<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Headphones and Manga by BlushedRed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912948">Headphones and Manga</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushedRed/pseuds/BlushedRed'>BlushedRed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Love, Fluff, Highschool AU, I’m not that good at writing so..., Just read to tell me how to improve!, M/M, Smut, a work in progress, and I just wanted to write it, just a very gay work, mingi falls in love easily, mutual feelings, seonghwa has long hair, they’re all 18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushedRed/pseuds/BlushedRed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingi is a tall, nerdy, awkward boy who happens to meet school sweetheart and his hero, Jeong Yunho in very awkward circumstances. They help their friends with their issues, and try to navigate their own. They’re clumsy, but it’s first love, so what can they expect?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was never meant to be fully fledged, and was merely just a couple of scenes in my phone’s notes. I decided I would post it here! Some scenes are quick paced, and time passes between chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tall Student walked through the school courtyard. His hands were tightly clasped to the handles of his schoolbag as he walked past the large groups of other teens. Mingi nodded to a few before quickening his pace. This was normal. He would walk about, speed past those who would only talk about him behind his back and get to where he needed to be. Before he knew it, he heard laughs from behind him and he halted on the spot.<br/>
“Hey! Princess! I think you dropped something!”<br/>
The exclamation was followed by laughter, and when Mingi turned around he was horrified. Not only was his love for magical princess minky a very personal thing to him, but the manga of her was also something he wouldn’t want to be caught dead with.<br/>
“give it back!” Mingi whined, reaching for the book. It was a magical princess minky manga that he had payed a lot of money for. Mingi continued to attempt to grab the book only for it to be snatched away each time.<br/>
“Aww princess, you can’t get the book?” They pouted, making fun of the taller student.<br/>
Mingi eventually gave up when he heard a deep voice say,<br/>
“Hey, just give him the book”</p><p>When Mingi turned around he saw a boy taller than him with luscious curved lips and pretty eyes. He had long slender fingers, a natural blush and the perfect nose. Mingi was smitten at first sight of the boy, but quickly remembered the situation at hand.<br/>
“Y-Yunho of course. HERE, have it” the boys scrambled away after giving him the book.<br/>
The boy named Yunho read the front cover,<br/>
“Magical princess Minky Momo?” Yunho’s lips curved at one side, “here, it’s yours” Yunho smiled whilst handing Mingi the book.<br/>
Yunho then turned around and began to walk away, but Mingi grabbed him by the shirt sleeve,<br/>
“What?-“<br/>
“Please walk home with me, they’re worse outside of school” Mingi’s eyes were glistened with tears, and Yunho almost felt like he had no choice but to obey the other boy. </p><p>“My name is Mingi by the way” Mingi chirped while walking to the bus stop. Yunho looked at him startled,<br/>
“Like minky? Mingi?” Yunho asked, looking at the other boy. Yunho noticed his long eyelashes and plump lips. His pointed nose and chiseled jaw line. Yunho’s natural blush got deeper, and he prayed that Mingi didn’t notice. He probably didn’t like men anyway.<br/>
“Yeah, my little brother used to call me that all the time... then he grew up. He’s three years younger” Mingi looked almost sad, but replaced his frown with a smile almost immediately,<br/>
“Anyway, I’m happy you decided to walk me here, I’m always alone here. It’s nice to have company” Mingi slumped back against the bus stop and took his headphones out of his bag. They had been roughed up quite a bit, and Yunho wouldn’t have been surprised if it was because of the same boy’s from earlier on in the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sleeping beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingi had managed to fall asleep. Again. His face was pressed against the classroom desk, and his headphones weren’t in their original position anymore. It wasn’t his fault that literature had to be the worst subject to sit through at the end of the day! Mingi’s music could easily be heard by the other people in the room, even if it was playing quietly. He didn’t quite remember what they were learning before he decided to zone out, and he didn’t remember sleeping until he was waken. </p><p>Mingi woke up startled when he felt air in his face, and a sultry voice whisper,<br/>
“Are you asleep? Sleeping beauty...” Yunho smiled as he looked at Mingi’s delayed reaction. At first the younger muttered something like ‘a true loves kiss will wake me up’ until he recognised the voice as the voice belonging to the kind boy who had walked him home a couple of days prior. Mingi had quickly threw off his headphones and nearly ran away after the realisation. Mingi’s heart was in his stomach and he got the all too familiar butterflies.<br/>
“Yunho! I was ummm- I was just listening to my music. Yeah” Mingi stuttered trying to play off what he said. Mingi looked around to see the classroom empty. The whole scene was very kdrama esc and Mingi hated it. He hated the tension that was growing, and he hated that Yunho seemed so damn cocky all of a sudden.<br/>
“About what you muttered...” Yunho tilted his head before placing his thumb on Mingi’s chin and tipping his head up,<br/>
“Do you really want me to kiss you?”<br/>
Mingi sat in shock. He was probably teasing him? Right? Mingi didn’t move, and Yunho noticed that the younger was too surprised to respond.<br/>
“Yeah, sure” mingi’s voice was deep since he had just woke up, and it stirred yunho’s stomach. It wasn’t quite the innocent giddiness he would normally feel, but rather a desire he couldn’t quite place his finger on. </p><p>Yunho smiled at the younger boy. He was sure that mingi was too nervous to actually kiss him, and he had a feeling that Mingi had never kissed anyone before. Meanwhile, Mingi was regretting what he said. Yes he wanted Yunho to kiss him, but what if he did? Mingi’s cheeks turned red at the thought. They were still in the same position, and both boys were praying one would make the first move since both were too scared to do so. They hung in a sort of limbo. </p><p>Yunho looked Down at Mingi’s sweet eyes and his fluffy hair. His lips that seemed to pout so naturally and it gave him an air of elegance.</p><p>“Mingi! I was looking for you, you weren’t in the library-“ A smaller enthusiastic boy bounced down the corridor, but halted when he saw the two. Both boys immediately stopped their eye contact and looked at the intruder. Yunho didn’t have enough time to process what he had just thought, and he was frozen in place almost with a fear of someone finding out. Afraid that someone would think something of the two boys in close proximity. A fear that some misunderstanding soul would out them. A fear that it was one of the boys who stole Mingi’s book. Afraid the intruder was someone who could ruin both of their lives. </p><p>Mingi gathered his books and headphones frantically before getting up. Yunho just looked at him at he did so.<br/>
“San! Im sorry i wasn’t at the Library, i fell asleep” Mingi laughed, trying to brush away the butterflies and nerves still stuck in his stomach. Yunho felt better now that he was aware that Mingi knew the boy. The boy smirked, almost as if he was sending a hidden signal to mingi that Yunho wasn’t supposed to know, and when San smirked Mingi immediately knew that wasn’t good,<br/>
“Hey, do you want to walk with us?” San asked Yunho, and the older boy nodded. He found himself wanting to be beside Mingi for a little while longer, even if they couldn’t pick up where they left off.<br/>
“If that’s ok with you”<br/>
Yunho smiled and Mingi looked at San with an open mouth. San only smirked at him and walked a little on front of the two. </p><p>Yunho’s fingers were itching to intertwine with Mingi’s, but he wasn’t sure if he should make that move.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Autumn leaves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yunho set his bag down beside his chair in his social studies class. His seat was at the back so that he could look out the window and see the sky and trees that were gathered around the front of the school. The school had a habit of looking like it came straight out of a webcomic if the sun hit the building just right. Yunho found himself taking in the shapes of the barren trees that had shed in winter, and were just growing back their fiery leaves. However, Yunho cursed himself.  He had always been too distracted to notice the familiar dark haired boy sitting on front of him. </p><p>Mingi. </p><p>Mingi sat on front of him. Yunho felt like punching the air, or himself for not realising before now. Yunho wanted to talk to him before the lesson started, afraid that the lesson would bore him to death if he didn’t. </p><p>So, Yunho tapped him on the shoulder, and a loud scream came from the other boy. Yunho didn’t realise that he had had his ear buds in. Mingi turned around and saw a very handsome face smiling back at him. The incident that had happened in the classroom a couple days ago was still playing on Mingi’s mind as he only stared at the boy. Mingi realises how stupid he must look so, Mingi smiled back. </p><p>A boy with longer black hair sat down beside Yunho and began to get his books out. He was oddly silent, and was clearly here to learn unlike Yunho.<br/>
“Yunho-ah, can I borrow a pen” the boy asked, looking around for one of his own. Yunho silently handed him the pen.<br/>
“You really need to stop forgetting your stuff Seonghwa” Yunho huffed, looking at Mingi once more. Mingi had turned around which gave Yunho the chance to smile and giggle to himself without Mingi’s knowledge. This earned Seonghwa’s attention as he looked at him as he tied he hair into a small ponytail. Seonghwa mouthed ‘who is he’ looking at the back of Mingi’s head while cocking and eyebrow. Yunho mouthed back at Seonghwa ‘a very cute boy’.  Seonghwa and Yunho smiled at each-other, and then the teacher walked in. </p><p>“Today we will be starting our group project. Due to the horrible behaviour in this class, I will be choosing your partners. Firstly we have Kim Hongjoong and Park Seonghwa”<br/>
Seonghwa looked up in shock at his name and looked around to find Hongjoong. When he made eye contact with a small boy who actually wore the school jumper, his heart began to race. Seonghwa would never have admitted to his crush if Yunho had asked, but Seonghwa’s love for the smaller boy was so obvious that Yunho felt somewhat bad for pretending he didn’t see it. Yunho congratulated Seonghwa quietly and Seonghwa turned to him and smiled. Hongjoong seemed to be hiding his face in his hands as the boy sitting next to him checked if he was ok. Yunho could see the red dusting his cheeks, even from where he was sitting. </p><p>“Next we have Lee Byounggon and Bae Jinyoung, then we have Lim Minseo and Choi Jongho”<br/>
The old teacher kept reading out the names of the students, but Yunho hadn’t heard his name yet. Yunho always had the worst luck when it cane to group projects, and it was so painful when he had gotten paired up with a girl who liked him previously, and she kept trying to make a move on him in the library. Yunho wasn’t feeling it, and didn’t turn up to school on the day that the project was supposed to be presented. The girl hated him after that, and Yunho felt a little guilty, but that was last time, and hopefully he wouldn’t get landed with someone similar.<br/>
“Christopher Bang and Lee Felix, and finally Song Mingi and Jeong Yunho” </p><p>Mingi turned around to Yunho in shock. Mingi decided that he really had the worst luck. He couldn’t handle the feelings he got around Yunho, and if Yunho was going to be with him constantly around school or outside..... or if Yunho had to go to his house! Mingi had to stop himself from thinking before it got too much. Mingi decided that he was going to try to be confident around Yunho, even if it meant going places he had never been before. He was ready, and he meant it. If Yunho was the person he happened to have all of his firsts with, he was okay with it.</p><p>His eagerness scared him slightly, but he wasn’t going to give into the anxiety. </p><p>Everyone changed their seats to sit next to their partner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Friction and compliments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m supposed to be doing a science homework...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingi and Yunho had agreed to go over to Mingi’s house to plan after school had ended. There was only 30 minutes left and Mingi’s heart rate was through the roof. What if Yunho tried to kiss him? What if Yunho did something else? Mingi would let him do anything, and that thought scared him a little. They had known each-other for no more than a week, and Mingi was already knee deep in his feelings for Yunho. </p><p>Mingi and Yunho had already entered the house, and Mingi’s mother immediately noticed the taller boy,<br/>
“Mingi! Who’s this?” His mother asked with a smile, walking over to hug her son like she did every day,<br/>
“This is Yunho hyung, we’re working together on a group project” Mingi hugged his mother back,<br/>
“He’s very handsome” his mother greeted Yunho and Yunho said hello. However, Mingi blushed at his mothers straight forward comment. Mingi gave his mother more details about the group project, and she nodded in understanding. She related back to when she was in Highschool and laughed as the two boys huffed upstairs, clearly wanting nothing more than to never think about the presentation. However, Mingi’s mother assured them that it would all end up alright. </p><p>The two boys walked up to Mingi’s bedroom and Mingi’s heart was racing. He had never had anyone in his room before, and he was scared of whatever judgement Yunho would have for his interests. He was also scared of what might happen once the two were completely alone with a bed conveniently in the room with them.  </p><p>Mingi opened the door and Yunho was awed at the sight. There were led strips on the ceiling and cases full of figures from video games and anime. Mingi had a strobing rainbow key board and dual monitors with matching wallpapers. His room was tidy and it just screamed Mingi. Yunho’s eyes wandered up to see a large minky figure on top ofthe younger’s wardrobe. Mingi sat down on his bed and threw his bag up with him. The bag was a dead weight, and the fact that he had more homework on top of this hell of a project only dampened his spirits. He grabbed his paper and pencil case and got ready to research. Mingi looked up and saw that Yunho was still standing, and Mingi smiled and pulled him down beside him.<br/>
“We’re not going to get anything done if you just stand there”</p><p>They had researched and prepared for their presentation for two hours when Yunho stretched and fell back on the bed. Yunho never wanted to look at another textbook or article on ‘the effects of social media on teenagers’ ever again.<br/>
“Let’s take a Break” he yawned,<br/>
“Why? We’re nearly done” Mingi frowned and Yunho sat up, looking Mingi in the eyes,<br/>
“I want to do something else”<br/>
Mingi’s heart leapt and he panicked. He made a promise to be confident, and that was ok in theory.... but clearly not in practise.<br/>
“I think I heard my mum say dinner is ready” Mingi laughed and Yunho frowned, Mingi hoped he hadn’t upset the boy.<br/>
“Mingi-ah, do you not like me?” Yunho’s voice was deep, and it had a different effect on Mingi than his previous flirting attempts. Mingi prayed he wasn’t showing his emotions physically, because that would be deathly embarrassing. </p><p>Mingi thought about his answer and decided that it was best to tell the truth. There was no space for awkwardness when they had to work together for another week on a class project.<br/>
“I do, I’m just a little nervous” Mingi turned to him, sitting back down. The bed sinking a little with his weight. Mingi picked at the blue bed covers (a nervous habit of his) as he attempted to make eye contact with Yunho.<br/>
“Of course you’re going to be, I am too” Yunho looked down at his hands “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable”</p><p>Mingi opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again, wondering what to say. He had never been in a situation where this was an issue.<br/>
Mingi put a hand on Yunho’s neck and took a deep breath.<br/>
“Let’s try it”<br/>
Yunho knew that Mingi had probably never kissed anyone before, but that didn’t stop him from crashing his lips onto his without a second of hesitation. Yunho moved against the younger’s lips, pulling him in by the waist. Yunho’s pent up frustration from the classroom was flooding back, and it was only in this moment that he finally identified what the desire he had felt then was. Lust. </p><p>[ I deleted all the smut because it was too uncomfortable ]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>mingi and yunho make it official</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had calmed down when Mingi’s mum announced that dinner was actually ready. Both boys left off their phones and went downstairs. Mingi had put a black hoodie on over his school shirt to cover the bites. Walking into the kitchen his mother immediately went into action,<br/>
“Yunho! Sit here” Mrs Song smiled, gesturing beside Mingi. Yunho did just that and began to eat, thanking the older woman before he did so. Mingi was beginning to regret the earlier events and knew that when they went back up they would probably take it further, and Mingi was ready. He had told himself so many times and it was almost like he was trying to convince himself, but he liked Yunho, and he wanted to go there. </p><p>Mingi began to eat whilst his mother looked between the two boys,<br/>
“Are you dating?” She smiled and asked. Yunho choked on his water, while Mingi choked on his rice.<br/>
“Mum!” Mingi choked, looking at her with red cheeks. Did he really make his feelings that obvious? Or did she... hear them from the kitchen!<br/>
“Mingi you know I just want you to be happy, if Yunho makes you happy he could even live here and I wouldn’t be angry” his mother ruffled his hair and Mingi laughed a little, his anxiety fading.<br/>
“I know, I know, we’ve had this conversation before”<br/>
Yunho didn’t want to interrupt, but a question had been plaguing his mind since the classroom incident.<br/>
“Mingi-ah, now that she mentioned it... do you want to be my boyfriend? if that makes you uncomfortable it’s fine! I can wait, but I like you a lot and I would regret not asking if I didn’t do it now” Yunho looked at Mingi and Mingi was silent. He knew that Mingi wouldn’t accept it, why would he? Yunho knew he was moving to fast but-<br/>
“Yes” Mingi looked at his food while smiling, and his mother came over and hugged them both,<br/>
“I’m happy for you two, now eat your food... it will get cold” she kissed Mingi on the cheek and left to eat at her side of the table. </p><p>[deleted smut because it was unnecessary]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Accidental kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both boys were in the back of Mingi’s mother’s car. They were awkward about the night before and couldn’t quite bring themselves to speak, even when they were putting back on their uniforms when they woke up. Mingi was sore, and he guessed he should’ve expected it. </p><p>Mingi looked at Yunho and felt such a mixture of emotions that it made him feel dizzy. He truly loved Yunho, and it scared him how quickly his feelings manifested. Everything about him was so... perfect. <br/>Mrs song looked in the back,<br/>“You both seem very awkward, just pretend I’m not here” she smiled and looked ahead. Now that they knew they were obvious enough for his mother to notice, they tried to become more comfortable. <br/>Mingi rested his head on yunho’s shoulder whilst Yunho smoothed his hands through Mingi’s hair. They were both silent. They needed to talk more about what had happened but they couldn’t do that, not when they were around other people. </p><p>When they entered the gates Mingi felt like everyone’s eyes were on him. For some reason he felt like everyone knew what had happened and would call him dirty, he was paranoid, but too scared to grab his boyfriend’s hand as they walked into the bustling building. </p><p>Once they were inside, Seonghwa immediately pulled Yunho to the edge of the corridor, just in front of a set of lockers. Seonghwa looked panicked. <br/>“I don’t know what to do” he whispered, raking his hand through his hair. His hair was down today and was hanging neatly over his shoulders. Yunho was a little concerned. He had never seen Seonghwa like this before, and he would never purposefully ruin his hair unless he was truly distressed.<br/>“What happen-“ Yunho started,<br/>“I kissed Hongjoong”<br/>Both Yunho and Mingi gasped and they earned a few stares from other students walking by. They had done worse, they had done something so much worse that Seonghwa would probably faint if they told him, but they feigned innocence. It’s not like they weren’t shocked though, Yunho had been watching Seonghwa pine over Hongjoong for so long. Putting them alone together would just mean chaos, but maybe Seonghwa thought he could control himself. <br/>“He was too shocked to kiss me back and then his sister caught us, she likes me, and she wants to out me” Seonghwa was using his hands a lot and was clearly paranoid. Yunho and Mingi still sat with their mouths open. They didn’t know what to say. Mingi’s nightmare had suddenly become Seonghwa’s reality. He was surprised Seonghwa showed up to the school, but they all knew that Hongjoong’s sister could get anyone to belobe her. She was the queen bee. </p><p>Seonghwa hid behind Yunho as he saw a familiar figure walk by,<br/>“Hi Hongjoong” Yunho smiled,<br/>“Do you know where Seonghwa hyung is?” Hongjoong asked pouting. The boy looked both worried and sad at the fact that his attempt to find the older boy had failed. Yunho nodded and grabbed Seonghwa by the arm, forcing him on front of Hongjoong. <br/>“Oh” Hongjoong blushed, and just stared at Seonghwa. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Yunho and Mingi were becoming awkward looking at the two and urged them to talk somewhere private. </p><p> </p><p>Once Mingi and Yunho had gotten some privacy, they came to the conclusion that they had to resolve last night. However, neither of them knew how to begin. <br/>“I enjoyed last night” Mingi started, “I’m a little sore, but that’s my own fault” his cheeks were beginning to reden as he talked through the events. Yunho nodded, comforting the younger boy by rubbing his arm affectionately. <br/>“I liked it too, it was my first time, and I’m happy it was with you” yunho’s smile was soft, and Mingi took a second to register what he had said. Yunho... first time? Had he never done ‘it’ before?! Mingi was surprised and that showed,<br/>“Don’t be so surprised Mingi, you’re the first boy I’ve ever properly liked. I always knew I only liked men, but I had never acted on it. I was always too scared”<br/>“I feel the same. I want to say that I wouldn’t mind if we did it again sometime, but I also want to go on dates... all that cute shit” Mingi replied, his eyes were constantly scanning around them, making sure no one was listening in. </p><p>—</p><p>“We need to stop heeyoung” Hongjoong told Seonghwa. They had moved to the back of the school to talk where no one would find them. Seonghwa nodded, slumping against the wall beside Hongjoong, Seonghwa dragged his hands over his face, his hair becoming disheveled. <br/>“I’m sorry this is all my fault I should’ve never kissed you I just-“<br/>“I didn’t mind it. I’m happy you did it” Hongjoong stated on front of him, too scared to look at the older boy. Hongjoong did like Seonghwa, the circumstances were just a little unfortunate. Of course Hongjoong’s sister had to like him too, as if she needed another reason to hate him! Hongjoong’s heart sank a little in despair as he thought about the fact that she would tell their parents. Hongjoong’s life was over. </p><p>Then suddenly Seonghwa stepped into his line of vision. The gravel crunched under his school shoes as he shifted. <br/>“Can i do it again?” Seonghwa asked, walking closer and closer to Hongjoong until he was against the jagged wall. Hongjoong blushed and tried to back away. Hongjoong could see panic in his eyes as he realised what he was doing; Seonghwa stepped back,<br/>“I’m sorry... I did it again” Seonghwa sighed deeply and seemed to be annoyed at himself. Recently Seonghwa just couldn’t stop fucking everything up. Seonghwa’s eyes glistened with an unspoken frustration, and hongjoong immediately wanted to comfort him, but he wasn’t sure how. <br/>“I just don’t think we should do it here is all” Hongjoong muttered, before looking up to the taller boy, “and we definitely need to stop Heeyoung. She probably made a video on tiktok already” <br/>Seonghwa nodded before tying up his hair. Heeyoung had one distinct personality trait, and that was her 234K followers on tiktok. It was all she ever talked about, and there was no way that Hongjoong and Seonghwa could combat something that would stay on the internet forever, unless they themselves made a video in response. </p><p>“I don’t care about the effects it has on me, I’m more worried about you. I really like you hongjoong” Seonghwa whispered, finding it difficult not to erupt into hiccuping tears. The frustration had belt up too much to the point where there were diamonds glistening on his eyelashes and hongjoong thought he looked ethereal. Of course now wasn’t the time for Hongjoong to think something like that, but when Seonghwa was tall with long black hair and had a face so attractive that you almost wanted to punch him, just to make sure he’s real, Hongjoong couldn’t blame himself. The most unrealistic thing about everything that has happened to him in less than 24 hours, was the fact that such a perfect human could like Hongjoong. The tiny boy who was picked on. The only boy who wore the school jumper. The teachers pet. The boy with so many flaws in his eyes. </p><p>Seonghwa thought he was perfect. </p><p>When Hongjoong realised that he had left Seonghwa’s heartfelt comment stale in the air, he knew he needed to say something just to carry the conversation a little more,<br/>“I like you too, but that can wait for my house later” hongjoong winked at Seonghwa and then began to walk to his class as the bell rang. Seonghwa was left with red cheeks and confusion as he watched hongjoong leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bloody noses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>San walked up the hallway, occasionally bumping into other people on the way to class. San had physics so he didn’t necessarily want to be there in time. He hummed to himself, enjoying what little time he had. His solace was cut short when a boy ran right into him, effectively getting blood all over his shirt. <br/>“Holy shit! Are you ok?” San asked, helping the boy to his feet. The other boy took a deep breath and held his nose to stop the bleeding,<br/>“I should be, once I run away from them” the other boy responded, before going to take off. San grabbed his sleeve just in time,<br/>“I’ll take you to the nurse’s office, you’re safer in numbers”</p>
<p>When both boy’s arrived there, san sat the other boy down. He didn’t know the other boy’s name, and he wasn’t sure if he should wait until he tells the nurse his name or ask him directly.<br/>“What’s your name?” The other boy asked, taking san by surprise,<br/>“Uh choi san, whats yours?”<br/>“Jung wooyoung, i think I’m in your business class” the boy winced, clearly in pain from the bullying,<br/>“I wouldn’t know, I mostly just sleep in that class” san giggled, and he could hear a laugh bubbling in wooyoung. </p>
<p>Before the two could talk any further, the school nurse walked in and was shocked at the amount of blood on the floor.<br/>“Boys! What happened?”<br/>Wooyoung sighed, <br/>“It’s me again miss, San did nothing wrong”<br/>“Neither of you did anything wrong, how did this happen?” The nurse asked, immediately grabbing tissues and advising the boy on how to stop the bleeding. <br/>“The bullies again miss, i tried to stand up for myself but they didn’t let me... i think i hurt my ankle too” wooyoung tried to muster a smile but it feel short,<br/>“Are you ok? Are you in pain?” San asked, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder. Wooyoung would be lying if he said his heart didn’t skip a beat. No one had cared for him before, so you can’t really blame him.<br/>“I’ll be ok, the nurse is really good. Don’t worry~” wooyoung said, adding a bit of aegyo at the end. San hid his face in his hands.<br/>“Are you two friends?” The nurse asked surprised,<br/>“We met ten minutes ago” wooyoung answered,<br/>“Oh, you two fit well together, I thought you had been friends for ages” <br/>Both boys laughed.</p>
<p>When wooyoung had gotten fixed up, both boys realised that they were heading the same direction to their next class. <br/>“What do you have now?” San asked,<br/>“Art, it’s ok, what do you have?” Wooyoung reflected the question,<br/>“Home Economics, hey were going the same way!” San smiled, showing his dimple and swinging an arm around wooyoung’s shoulders. Wooyoung winced, and san began to apologise profusely, forgetting that the boy was injured.</p>
<p>The two exchanged numbers and vowed to meet again the next day. </p>
<p>Wooyoung had finally made another friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Art class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wooyoung leaves san and attends art class. It is a disaster but also a time for pondering. How does he feel about san?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooyoung wasn’t necessarily enjoying his day, but meeting san had made it better. He only had one friend previously by the name of yeosang, but he moved schools. Wooyoung’s school life wasn’t... good per say, in fact it was quite honestly ... shit! Wooyoung was constantly bullied for things he hadn’t even confirmed; Wooyoung sometimes thought that the bullies themselves were a bit too interested in whether he was gay or not ... suspicious.</p>
<p>Regardless, this was the first time anyone had opted to help wooyoung, and he would be lying if he said his heart didn’t flutter a little. So as he was walking down the hall to his next class, san bounced beside him. The other boy talked about his friend mingi a lot, and said he would introduce the two. Wooyoung liked the idea of having more friends, and smiled as he waved san goodbye.</p>
<p>Now he had to go to art.</p>
<p>Wooyoung didn’t mind his art class, well it would be perfect if it weren’t for the girls snickering and pointing every time he tried to make something or paint. Wooyoung took a deep sigh as he sat down at an easel and took out his brushes, he could already feel eyes on him as everyone wandered what had happened.<br/>“Wooyoung, why are you late?” The teacher yelled, wooyoung wished she was more quiet.<br/>“I was at the nurses office miss” wooyoung answered, praying she didn’t interrogate him any further,<br/>“If this keeps happening I will need to call your parents”<br/>Wooyoung was so horrified he couldn’t respond, but in a second he realised there was no attention on him; instead a group of 5 or 6 people were gathered around a girl’s phone, clearly watching a video,<br/>“So seonghwa is a gay?” One asked disgusted, and wooyoung flinched... someone else was gay? and they were outed? wooyoung listened in more,<br/>“Yeah... it was with that fag... you know him” the girl struggled to remember his name “it starts with an H”<br/>“Kim Hongjoong!” Another answered, slapping her hand over her mouth,<br/>“Are you sure he didn’t force himself on him?”<br/>“I don’t know, hongjoong’s sister likes seonghwa but I don’t think she’d villainise her own brother”<br/>“That’s disgusting”<br/>“I thought he was a bit fruity, with his long hair and all”<br/>“Isn’t he in this class?”<br/>“He is? He isn’t normally... was he moved?”<br/>“I heard that he was, but I’m not sure”<br/>Wooyoung stopped listening to the conversation and instead decided to focus on his canvas. He was at a crossroads on what to draw... his feelings? Or san?<br/>Wooyoung decided he would draw san, but no sooner had he took out his paint when his stool was pushed from below him. Wooyoung clattered to the ground, furthering injuring his already hurt ankle. He winced in pain and as he looked up he saw a group of 4 boys and hongjoong’s sister... heeyoung. The group laughed as they watched wooyoung struggle to pick himself and his seat back up. Wooyoung thought that surely the teacher would do something, until he realised she had since left the room.</p>
<p>“We saw you with san, what was that about?” One boy sneered, and wooyoung felt like he had been thrown into the lions den.<br/>“I don’t know him well, we just met” wooyoung looked at the floor, too scared to read the expressions of those taunting him.<br/>“Hate to break it to you, san isn’t gay... I don’t think he’d like you sucking his dick” another boy chirped, and wooyoung wanted to throw up. How could they say things like this so easily? Wooyoung was confused at how he felt about san... but that doesn’t mean he wants to do that! In fact wooyoung had never even held hands with a boy!<br/>“Come on now... that’s what you really want right?” Heeyoung asked, sneering as she looked at her prey,<br/>“If you’re lucky he might let you go at it behind the school!” The smallest boy laughed and his statement made the group erupt into boisterous laughter. Wooyoung would stand up to them one day... but that definitely wasn’t today.</p>
<p>Wooyoung decided to paint himself instead.</p>
<p>When the first period of art ended, the shrill bell sounded throughout the school. Along with that, an unfamiliar boy walked through the door.<br/>“I’m sorry I’m late miss, I was getting my new time table” he spoke. His voice was deep... and buttery... and wooyoung liked it. The teacher responded with a gesture indicating the new boy to sit beside wooyoung. At this, the class erupted into wolf whistles and wooyoung wanted the ground to ingulf him,<br/>“Look wooyoung! Now you can have a boyfriend that actually loves you back!”<br/>That stung. A lot. Wooyoung could feel his eyes well up as he felt a burning sensation in his chest. He was getting overwhelmed. Wooyoung took a few deep breaths as he continued to paint with a now shaky hand.<br/>“I’m seonghwa, nice to meet you” seonghwa smiled, offering a hand for wooyoung to shake. Wooyoung was conscious of those around him and didn’t accept the hand shake, instead opting to glance at him,<br/>“I’m wooyoung” and just like that, wooyoung went back to painting. Seonghwa found him a bit rude, but didn’t pry given the circumstances.</p>
<p>Seonghwa tied his hair up and got out his art kit. Seonghwa knew he was going to draw Yunho, since his birthday was coming up. Seonghwa was wary of his surroundings and could very prominently see heeyoung staring at him. He could tell she was going to draw him but Seonghwa would rather she didn’t, however given that she presumably already made a video on him and hongjoong... he didn’t want to piss her off more.<br/>Her male friends that surrounded her made grotesque gestures and pointed at both he and wooyoung. Seonghwa found this odd as he had only met his seat partner, but it left Seonghwa pondering if the latter was gay too? Or at least liked men.</p>
<p>When class had fifteen minutes left, the teacher’s strict voice called from the front of the room.<br/>“Now class, please present your drawings”<br/>Seonghwa started as he was new to the class. The teacher didn’t have high expectations but was rather impressed by his work.<br/>“This is my friend Yunho. I decided to paint him as his birthday is coming up very soon. I wanted to honour him with a painting that shows how valuable he is to me as a friend” Seonghwa finished his explanation and saw heeyoung swooning... he rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>A few more people passed and it was wooyoung’s turn. Wooyoung set up his canvas and cleared his throat.<br/>“I decided to paint myself” wooyoung started, but was cut off by the teacher,<br/>“Wooyoung, the assignment was to draw someone else”<br/>“I was going to, but then i decided against it... I knew a lot of people would laugh at me” wooyoung tried to smile at the teacher, but couldn’t bring himself to. A few boys nudged eachother as they knew what he was implying. The teacher didn’t share her empathy and demanded that he show a drawing of someone else... thus wooyoung was forced to take the presentation time to draw a second portrait and present it just before everyone left.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Wooyoung hated this. He hated how he only had two friends, he hated how he had no one there for him and he hated that he could never do anything right. Before wooyoung could stop himself, he erupted into silent tears as his brush moved across the canvas creating the familiar shapes of san’s face. Wooyoung had only seen him once, but that memory was burned into wooyoung’s head. Drawing san was as easy as breathing, and just shading the contours of his smiling face was enough to make wooyoung feel better. Seonghwa looked over to the other boy in intrigue, and could see that wooyoung had been crying. Regardless, a couple of minutes later the teacher called wooyoung to the front.</p>
<p>Wooyoung set up his canvas, and took in the expression of those who had teased him earlier. They all made knowing faces and wooyoung wanted to punch them. With a deep breath, wooyoung started his explanation.<br/>“This is my new friend san. I met him on my way to the nurses office an hour ago. He is the first person to have helped me after an injury, and is the only other person I know at this school” wooyoung’s voice lacked confidence, but his feelings showed in his art.<br/>“It is beautiful wooyoung, you are dismissed”</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>The teacher recognised that wooyoung was distressed... and maybe that pulled on her heartstrings a bit. She is human after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>